Dressrosa High
by Bakuma
Summary: Luffy, Ace et Sabo arrivent au lycée Dressrosa. Les trois frères vont tisser des liens d'amitié aux côtés de Law, Kidd et de leurs amis. Mais Dressrosa a un côté très sombre et les lycéens voient bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Et ce au plus haut sommet de l'autorité de ce lycée. Et ils décident de s'en mêler. Mais certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à savoir...
1. Prologue

Hey ! Et je vous présente ma première fanfiction ! Et sur mon animé préféré: One Piece ! Alors, j'ai fais un UA ( Univers Alternatif ). Pourquoi ? Parce que je le voulais. C'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et j'ai enfin décidé de la mettre en application. C'est pas trop la classe ça ?

Enfin bref passons l'euphorie et passons au prologue. Bon, j'espère juste m'être pas trop emportée en écrivant ce petit prologue.

* * *

Fujitora observait, ou plutôt écoutait ses élèves vu qu'il était aussi voyant qu'un ver de terre, autrement dit, rien du tout. Il avait hérité très certainement de la pire classe du lycée. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'Akainu, son collègue et ami, disait. Et parfois, le pauvre homme comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par là parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire que les élèves de sa classe étaient des anges. Enfin, si pour certains. Mais alors d'autres n'étaient pas un cadeau !

Ou bien un cadeau digne de la pomme empoisonnée de Blanche-Neige peut-être. Mais pas de gentille et naïve princesse a l'horizon pour croquer dans cette pomme. Juste un pauvre professeur aveugle qui devait gérer une classe bruyante et souvent indisciplinée. Pauvre de lui quand même !

Cette classe en question était divisée en deux groupes bien distincts et ce depuis le début de l'année. Au plus grand désespoir des professeurs ceci dit en passant.

D'un côté, on avait un jeune homme roux avec les lèvres pourpres qui portait des lunettes sur son front et il avait toujours sa chemise rouge ouverte sur son torse musclé. Il ne portait jamais sa cravate rouge sang ni sa veste d'uniforme noire par ailleurs. Il était extrêmement agressif et s'énervait rapidement. Les professeurs et le personnel du lycée le craignait beaucoup. Surtout avec le fait que le rouquin était le chef d'une sacrée bande de voyous. En bref, Eustass Kidd était la terreur du lycée Dressrosa. Même si son directeur, Don Quichotte Doflamingo, semblait amusé par son comportement.

Et de l'autre côté, il y avait, tout simplement, le rival attitré de Kidd: Trafalgar D Water Law. Ou plus simplement Trafalgar Law. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et courts avec des yeux gris qui portait en permanence une casquette blanche à tâches noires avec un pantalon bleu avec les mêmes tâches. Il portait un t-shirt noir et sa veste d'uniforme mais pas sa cravate rouge. Il était calme et posé mais était extrêmement sournois et nul n'osait le provoquer de peur de représailles de la part de son "clan". Sauf Kidd bien entendu. De plus, il était un peu le chouchou de Doflamingo. Ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait ne pas porter l'uniforme, normalement obligatoire, du lycée Dressrosa.

Même si pas beaucoup de personne le portait vraiment en entier et correctement ceci dit. Tous préférait le confort de la tenue à la formalité de cette dernière. Ce qui était compréhensif: ils devaient passer huit à neuf heures dans une telle tenue. Et encore, beaucoup des élèves vivaient dans l'enceinte même du lycée car il y avait également des dortoirs et donc passaient toute leurs journées en uniforme. Il était plutôt normal de pense réellement au confort avant toutes autres choses. Et étrangement, le proviseur laissait faire. En même temps, une sorte de paumé des années quatre-vingt-dix qui portait un pantalon dégueulasse, une chemise ouverte en grand sur son torse et un manteau en plume de flamant rose en plus de chaussures de vieux fana de disco, sans parler des horribles lunettes de soleil qu'il portait même en intérieur et en hiver, pardon de le dire comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas trop la ramener, celui-là ! De plus, Smoker, l'un des professeurs, ne s'était toujours pas remit du coup de la paire de lunettes de soleil rose un matin d'hiver où il neigeait.

La classe était donc partagée entre deux camps: celui de Law et celui de Kidd. Les élèves devaient choisir d'emblée. Et les deux rivaux ne manquaient pas stratagèmes pour rallier un tel ou une telle à leur cause. C'était d'ailleurs les deux principaux "clans" du lycée Dressrosa. Il y avait certes quelques personnes qui vivaient leur vie dans leur coin sans s'occuper d'eux ou qui forment de petites bandes à part mais c'était plutôt rare d'en voir. De plus, des petites bagarres éclataient sans cesse dans les deux camps quand des partisans des deux groupes se croisaient.

Sauf que cette fois, ça allait être une sacrée guerre car quelqu'un allait marcher sur leur plates-bandes en essayant de se mettre des personnes du lycée dans la poche. Et au nez et à la barde des deux leaders par-dessus le marché !

En effet, ce matin-là, trois adolescents venaient de se scolariser à Dressrosa. Le premier s'appelait Sabo. Il portait son uniforme de manière normal avec le pantalon noir, la chemise noire, la veste noirs, les chaussures noirs et la cravate rouge. Il était blond. Le second se nommait Portegas D Ace. Il portait le pantalon noir et la veste d'uniforme, noirs tous les deux aussi, réglementaire mais la veste était ouverte sur son torse nu. Il avait les cheveux noirs et des tâches de rousseur sur le nez. Et le dernier se nommait Monkey D Luffy. Il avait les cheveux noirs et une cicatrice en-dessous de l'œil droit. Il portait son pantalon retroussé au-dessus du genou et avait remonté sa chemise à ses coudes. Sauf que cette dernière était rouge écarlate au lieu de noir. Il ne portait pas de cravate non plus. Ni sa veste d'uniforme d'ailleurs. Il avait aussi un chapeau de paille jaune avec une bande rouge.

\- Je suis heureux qu'on ai été acceptés tous les trois à Dressrosa. Mais franchement... dit Sabo. VOUS ARRIEZ PU VOUS VÊTIR NORMALEMENT ! cria-t-il à l'encontre de ses deux frères.

\- Mais on est habillé normalement ! répliquèrent les deux autres en se regardant l'un et l'autre sans comprendre le soudain énervement de leur frère blond.

Ledit blond soupira. Il avait oublié que la notion de "normal" était très différente pour ses deux frères de cœur que pour la plupart des gens. Par exemple, si ils voyait Seiya revêtir son armure de la constellation du Pégase, ils trouverait cela "trop cool" mais plutôt normal en fait. Dans la mesure où un Chevalier du Zodiaque dans l'univers de One Piece serait normal. Mais là ce serait un crossover. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'auraient pas d'ennuis par rapport à leur tenue qui n'était pas vraiment réglementaire.

\- En plus, Luffy est en savates ! pesta le même intérieurement. Décidément, ces deux-là ne sont vraiment mais vraiment des cadeaux !

\- Bon, Luffy, on va te laisser là. déclara Ace. Tu es juste devant ta classe.

\- Heu Ace... fit Sabo.

\- Quoi ? répondit le brun.

\- C'est la vie scolaire ici. dit le blond en soupirant.

Ace regarda rapidement la porte et effectivement ce n'était pas la classe de son petit frère.

\- Oups. fit Ace. En effet.

Sabo se retenu de soupirer une autre fois. Encore une fois, c'était lui qui allait devoir gérer tout ça !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes hommes se trouvaient devant la salle de classe de Luffy.

\- Ton prof est un certain Fujitora. dit Sabo. Alors, sois gentil avec lui et avec les autres élèves et ne cherche pas la bagarre. D'accord ?

\- Et si quelqu'un t'embête, colle-lui une droite ! sourit Ace.

\- Ace... je viens juste de lui demander le contraire. soupira le blond en se tapant la paume de la main sur les yeux.

\- D'accord ! cria Luffy en entrant.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas suivre ton conseil. dit Sabo à Ace.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? fit le brun un peu frustré.

\- Je préfère ne pas t'expliquer la raison. Aller, viens, on va aussi rejoindre notre salle.

Quand Luffy entra, Fujitora leva ses globes blancs vers lui.

\- Vous êtes le nouvel élève ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. confirma Luffy.

\- D'accord. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Monkey D Luffy.

\- Très bien. Allez vous assoir. Heu ici.

Ce disant, il pointa... un bout de sol.

\- Vous voulez plutôt dire ici, monsieur ? demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux roses en tapotant sur une table vide. Vous avez pointé le sol en fait.

\- Ah oui c'est ici en effet. confirma Isshô. Merci, Rebecca.

Luffy regarda l'homme vêtu d'un costard violet avec une chemise blanche et une cravate couleur lilas un instant avant de s'assoir à la table.

\- Bienvenue à Dressrosa. sourit la dénommée Rebecca avant d'aller reprendre sa place.

Luffy lui offrit un grand sourire en guise de réponse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette année à Dressrosa lui paraissait bien engagée.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey ! Et voilà le premier chapitre de Dressrosa High ! Je crois avoir fait un peu d'OOC voir beaucoup même mais c'est juste par rapport à l'humour que je voulais faire. On pourrait limite dire que j'ai une fanfiction crack en fait !

Mais bon, je pense que ça peut aller.

* * *

Luffy regardait sa nouvelle classe d'un air à la fois ravi et un peu idiot. Il ne savait pas encore dans quoi il s'était fourré, par contre.

Car en effet, à la vue de ce nouvel arrivant, Law et Kidd avaient de suite décidé de le faire venir dans leur "clan" respectif. Et les deux rivaux avaient quelques idées pour cela...

Du côté d'Ace et Sabo, leur professeur, une certaine Tashigi, s'étaient elle aussi montrée très gentille avec eux et les avaient mît à deux tables vers le milieu de la salle. Le cours ne dura pas très longtemps et les élèves restèrent seuls un moment en attendant que le professeur suivant, Aokiji, arrive. Une jeune fille se planta alors devant les deux frères. Elle avait son uniforme féminin composé d'une jupe noire avec l'ourlet rouge, une chemise rouge sang, un noeud noir et une veste noire avec des bas blancs et des chaussures rouges. Elle avait aussi une casquette rouge sur la tête avec des lunettes dessus. Elle avait les cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules légèrement ondulés au bout d'un châtain clair tirant légèrement sur le blond et des yeux bleu saphir.

\- Salut. se présenta-t-elle. Je m'appelle Koala. Bienvenue à Dressrosa.

\- Salut. fit Ace. Moi c'est Ace et voici mon frère Sabo. Ravi de te rencontrer.

\- Vous êtes frères ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Frères de cœur pour exact. dit Sabo.

\- Ah je comprend mieux la non ressemblance ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers la source de la voix. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus habillé de son uniforme intégral. Ce dernier était bien repassé et sans tâches. Il portait aussi un chapeau cher avec un panache bleu. Sa chemise était blanche.

\- Je m'appelle Cavendish. Enchanté de vous rencontré. Vous devez savoir qui je suis.

\- Bien sûr. fit Sabo. Tu es...

\- Nan. Vois pas qui t'es, le travelo. fit Ace en se curant l'oreille pas le moins du monde intéressée par le nouveau venu.

\- Ace ! s'exclama tout bas son frère en lui donnant un coup de coude. Ça ne se dit pas ce genre de choses ! Pardon. s'excusa-t-il. Mon frère ne sait pas très bien se comporter.

\- Hé ! s'offusqua ce dernier.

Cavendish ne semblait pas ravi d'être ignoré de la sorte et se mît à déblatérer un long monologue:

\- Je suis le fils d'un des plus riches industriels du pays. J'ai tout ce que je veux quand je veux. Toutes les filles sont à mes pieds, j'ai autant de...

\- Ne l'écoutez pas. fit une voix masculine près d'eux. Carvendish est le genre de personne riche qui adore se pavaner tel un paon.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent pour voir un garçon blond avec une casquette blanche avec des cornes de couleur identique portant l'uniforme de Dressrosa sauf qu'au lieu d'un pantalon, il portait un short noir. Avec également... des chaussures à talons noires.

\- C'est quoi ce type ?! se demanda Ace les yeux légèrement écarquillés. C'est un travelo ou quoi ?

Le "travesti" en question s'avança vers les deux frères et leur tendit la main en disant:

\- Don Quichotte Dellinger. Enchanté !

\- Je m'appelle Sabo et voici Portgas D Ace. fit le blond.

\- D'accord. Bienvenue à Dressrosa. Je suis certain que vous aller bien vous intégrer ! sourit Dellinger. Mon frère semble bien vous aimer.

\- Ton frère ? répéta Ace.

\- Doflamingo le proviseur du lycée.

\- SANS DÉC ?! s'écria le Portgas D en manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

\- La famille Don Quichotte est extrêmement nombreuse et elle est aux quatre coin du lycée. leur dit Koala. Mais ils sont tous gentils. Enfin, je ne les connais pas tous mais ceux que je connais sont gentils. Même le proviseur.

\- Oh, bah ça change de notre autre lycée ! fit Ace. Hein, Sabo ?

\- En même temps, si avec Luffy vous vous étiez bien comporté, on ne se sera pas fait virer. soupira son frère de cœur.

\- Vous vous êtes fais renvoyer ? fit Koala.

\- Et qui est Luffy ? voulut savoir Dellinger.

\- Luffy est notre petit frère adoptif et Ace et lui sont de véritables intenables: ils font sans arrêt des bêtises. Et à force d'en faire, le proviseur de notre ancien lycée finit par nous renvoyer tous les trois. Heureusement que notre grand-père: Monkey D Garp, qui est également professeur ici, nous a trouvé une place à Dressrosa. Pour nous avoir à l'œil selon ses dires.

\- Et bien, deux vrais casse-cou ! rigola Koala en souriant.

Sabo rougit légèrement avant de reporter son regard sur la fenêtre ouverte dévoilant des cerisiers en fleurs.

Luffy, quant à lui, avait terminé son cours. Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand Kidd l'interpella:

\- Hé, toi !

Luffy se retourna. Kidd s'avança vers lui suivit par une fille rousse avec une minijupe noire et sa chemise, rouge, était ouverte sur son soutient-gorge de couleur bleu et d'un garçon blond avec le visage caché par un masque de metal habillé de son uniforme complet sauf la cravate et la chemise ouverte sur son torse.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs les regarda les uns après les autres.

\- Tu me veux quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vu que t'es nouveau, je te propose de te faire visiter le lycée et de te joindre à nous. répondit le roux.

Luffy le regarda à la dérobée. Il allait répondre quand Law se mît entre lui et Kidd.

\- Ne l'écoute pas. Viens plutôt avec moi. Il va juste faire en sorte que tu entre dans son groupe de dégénérés.

\- Dis-donc ! s'offusqua la fille.

\- D'accord. accepta Luffy en suivant Law.

Kidd le regarda partir le regard mauvais.

\- T'as gagné que la première manche, Trafalgar. marmonna-t-il.

\- Fais pas cette tête, Chef ! fit le garçon blond. Allons mettre un peu le bordel dans le couloir.

\- Ouais. fit le"chef". Vous intérêt à assurer, Killer et Nami.

\- Compte sur nous ! firent ses deux acolytes.

Law, pendant ce temps, passait dans le couloir Luffy sur ses talons.

\- Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law. dit-il. Enchanté.

\- De même ! s'exclama Luffy. Dis, c'est qui ce rouquin ?

\- C'est mon rival, Eustass Kidd. C'est une brute sans cervelle.

Au moment où il disait ça, La soi-disante "brute sans cervelle" éternua bruyamment.

\- Tu es enrhumé Chef ? demanda Killer.

\- Mais non, débile ! s'écria Kidd.

\- Ah bon ? fit Luffy surprit. Pourtant il avait l'air sympa.

\- C'est qu'un masque pour te mettre dans sa bande. lui dit Law.

\- D'accord. Je vois. Et toi ? T'es dans une bande aussi ?

\- Je suis le chef de la bande rivale de Kidd.

\- Ah ouais ?! s'exclama le Monkey D en regardant fixement Law.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux pas te joindre à ma bande ?

\- Non. refusa Luffy.

\- Pardon ?

Luffy le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire:

\- Je t'aime bien, Traffy, mais je veux pas être sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. J'aime pas ça. Je suis libre et je compte le rester.

\- C'est Trafalgar. Pas Traffy. C'est quoi ce surnom de merde ? fit Law.

\- Mais j'aime bien, moi.

\- Et comment peux-tu m'apprécier alors qu'on ne connaît pas ?

\- Bah je sais pas, moi. T'as une bonne tête je trouve.

\- D'accord, pensa Law, c'est le genre de personnes complètement naïves et un peu stupides qui pensent qu'elles peuvent être amies avec tout le monde et qui ne se méfient pas. Tu devrais... commença-t-il à voix haute.

\- Oï, Luffy ! l'interrompt Ace en courant vers son frère. Tu viens avec moi emmerder les gens ?

\- Ah non ! s'exclama Sabo en arrivant en courant avec Koala. Pas question d'avoir des ennuis ! Ah, au fait, Koala, je te présente Luffy. Notre frère à Ace et moi. Luffy, voici Koala.

\- Enchantée ! dit joyeusement la brune.

\- Ses frères ? répéta mentalement Law. Pour le type brun, OK mais le blond... on dirait pas du tout. Enfin, je m'en tape.

Il partit donc aussi discrètement que possible.

\- Donc, vous étiez au lycée Sabaondy avant ? dit Koala.

Cette dernière, avec les trois frères, s'étaient installés à la cafétéria de Dressrosa. La jeune fille en avait profité pour inviter ses amis à venir manger avec eux. Il y avait donc Rebecca, une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui avait parlé à Luffy quand ce dernier était arrivé dans la salle de classe, Vivi, une autre adolescente aux longs cheveux bleu clair qui était dans la classe voisine de celle d'Ace, Sabo et Koala, Nojiko, une autre fille aux cheveux bleus coupés courts. Mais il y avait aussi des garçons. Enfin, plutôt un en fait: il avait un très long nez, des cheveux noirs attachés en queue-de-cheval et frisés.

\- Ouais. confirma Luffy. Mais Dressrosa est bien plus cool, je trouve.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. sourit Ace.

\- C'est un joli lycée. dit Nojiko en souriant.

Sabo soupira avant d'avaler son verre d'eau. Dressrosa était un beau lycée, c'est véridique. Cependant, il aurait apprécié faire une année scolaire complète à Sabaondy sans avoir à s'excuser sans arrêt des farces de ses deux ingérables frères spirituels.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es le plus raisonnable des trois. lui dit Vivi.

\- C'est un peu le cas, en fait. répondit le blond. Mais Ace et Luffy peuvent être très matures si ils le veulent.

\- Hé, Ace ! File-moi le ketchup ! cria Luffy

\- Dans tes rêves ! Il est à moi ! répliqua Ace.

\- Non à moi !

\- À moi !

\- Enfin, je crois. fit Sabo avec un regard blasé.

Ce qui fit rire les filles et soupirer Ussop. Sabo, quant à lui, se retenu de soupirer devant le spectacle affligent de deux adolescents aux cheveux noirs en train de presque se taper dessus pour avoir du ketchup en sachet.

\- Ils sont marrants. fit Nojiko.

\- Je suis d'accord. appuya Vivi.

Ussop braqua son regard alors sur son sachet de ketchup et en soupirant, sortit une petite fronde et attrapa le sachet de ketchup, le mît sur l'élastique de sa fronde et l'envoya directement dans la bouche de Luffy.

\- Voilà ! dit-il en rigolant en levant le pouce en l'air.

\- Merchi Uchop ! fit Luffy en crachant le sachet en plastique.

\- Oh beurk ! fit Ace. Tu m'a envoyé de la salive dessus ! T'es dégueulasse !

\- Bah fallait pas être à côté. répliqua le plus petit en ouvrant son précieux sésame.

Sabo leva les yeux au ciel et prit la cruche d'eau pour remplir à nouveau son verre.

\- Dites, demanda soudainement Luffy, Dressrosa est grand ?

\- Oui. confirma Ussop. Il n'abrite pas qu'un lycée.

\- Ah bon ? fit Ace. Pourtant on dit bien Dressrosa High.

\- C'est un abus de langage. leur fit savoir Koala.

\- En effet. confirma Nojiko. Dressrosa est aussi une petite université où des grosses poignées d'étudiants viennent apprendre quelques métiers ou approfondir leurs études. Il y a aussi un collège. Mais il est dans un autre bâtiment.

\- Pour ce qu'est des étudiants, fit savoir Vivi, il n'y a pas vraiment de coupure nette. Ils vont et viennent un peu comme ça leur chante au gré de leurs cours.

\- Donc on peut en voir dans les couloirs ? voulut savoir Sabo.

\- En effet. J'en connais un pour ma part. Il devrait bientôt arri...

\- NOJIKO-CHAN ! hurla une voix masculine à travers le réfectoire.

\- ...Ver. termina la bleue en voyant un jeune homme blond avec un petite barbe et une cigarette en bouche.

\- ENLÈVE-TOI DE MA SŒUR, SANJI-KUN ! cria la fille rousse qui accompagnait Kidd en frappant l'étudiant.

\- Voici Vinsmoke Sanji et ma petite sœur Nami. les présenta Nojiko aux trois frères.

\- Oh mais tu es la fille qui accompagnait le roux de tout-à-l'heure ! s'exclama Luffy.

\- En effet. confirma la rousse. Et t'es vraiment con d'avoir refusé notre offre !

\- Mon frère ne se fera jamais commander ! lui dit Ace en entourant de son bras le cou de son petit frère. Moi et Sabo non plus d'ailleurs ! Nous tenons à former notre propre bande !

\- Votre propre bande ? répéta Sanji un peu perplexe.

\- La ASL. dit Sabo.

\- La ASL ? fit Vivi.

\- Ace, Sabo et Luffy. expliqua Ace. Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Parce que tu veux qu'on en fasse partie ?! s'écria Nami.

\- Bah ouais. Plus on est nombreux, plus on rit ! lui dit Luffy.

\- C'est plus on est fous plus on rit. le corrigea Sabo.

\- Pas question. rejeta Nami. J'ai déjà une bande.

\- Nami... soupira Nojiko. Kidd n'est vraiment pas un bon choix.

\- Law non plus, d'ailleurs. dit Vivi. Tu devrais...

\- Oh, t'y met pas aussi, Vivi ! s'exclama Nami en partant.

\- Bah elle a quoi ? fit Ace en regardant la rouquine partir.

\- Longue histoire. dit Nojiko.

\- Oh chouette ! J'adore les histoires ! s'écria Ussop.

\- Vous n'aimerez pas entendre celle-ci. rétorqua Sanji en allumant sa cigarette.

\- Ne fume pas à l'intérieur, Sanji-kun. lui rappela Vivi. Magellan-san va encore crier. En plus, c'est interdit dans le règlement.

\- OUPS ! s'écria le jeune homme blond en éteignant sa cigarette. J'ai trop l'habitude de le faire. Pardon, mes chéries.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? murmura Ace.

\- Sanji-kun adore beaucoup les femmes. dit Koala.

\- Ah bah ça se voit à des kilomètres. fit Sabo. Enfin bref, si quelqu'un veut se joindre à notre groupe, il ou elle est le ou la bienvenu(e).

\- Moi je veux bien ! s'écria Ussop.

\- Chouette ! s'exclama Luffy. Bienvenue à toi, premier membre de la ASL !

\- Moi aussi je veux bien. dit Koala en levant la main.

\- Shishishi ! On va être super nombreux ! continua de crier Luffy.

\- Calme-toi, Luffy. dit Sabo. Et vous ? demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes femmes bleues et au blond.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. fit Nojiko. Les bandes, c'est pas trop mon truc.

\- Moi non plus. appuya Vivi.

\- J'ai des cours. Et puis, j'ai pas spécialement envie d'être mêlé à vos affaires. répliqua Sanji.

\- Comme vous voulez mais la proposition tient toujours. dit Ace. Oï oï, Luffy ! Du calme ! Arrête de sauter partout ! Oh merde, le con ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son frère rentrer violemment dans Law et Kidd qui se lançaient des regards menaçants depuis quelques minutes.

\- Et voilà ! soupira Sabo. Il va encore falloir que je règle le problème ! Aller viens, Ace.

Les deux frères se dépêchèrent de quitter la table pour récupérer Luffy.

\- Oï, tu peux pas faire attention ?! s'écria Kidd.

\- T'es vraiment intenable ! soupira Law.

\- Pardon ! fit Sabo en attrapant son frère avant de le remettre à Ace. Je suis désolé de son comportement.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas écouté ce que Sabo a dit avant ? le gronda Ace. Il faut toujours écouter Sabo. Sauf quand il est bourré à la vodka.

\- C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! s'écria le blond. Et puis, c'est pas le sujet !

\- Pourtant, t'écoutes pas non plus Sabo. répliqua Luffy.

\- Ouais bah fait ce que ton con de frère il dit mais pas ce qu'il fait. rétorqua l'aîné en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

\- Je rêve ou il vient de s'auto-traiter de con ? demanda Kidd.

\- Laissez-tomber. dit Sabo en poussant devant lui ses deux bruns préférés. Bordel, vous pouvez pas vous comporter normalement, parfois ? Même si je pense qu'ils sont désespérément des cas désespérés en la matière. soupira-t-il intérieurement.

\- Ils ont l'air des trois gros cons. fit Law.

\- Ouais. confirma Kidd. Mais je les aime bien.

\- Vous arrivez à parler normalement tous les deux ? demanda innocemment l'un des membres masculin du clan de Kidd.

\- TA GUEULE, TOI ! crièrent en même temps les deux "chefs".

Pendant ce temps, Sabo ramena ses deux frères à leur tables.

\- Sacré spectacle. fit Nojiko à leur arrivée.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. soupira Sabo.

\- J'en ai encore mal au ventre à force de rire. lui confia Ussop.

\- Il n'y avait franchement rien de drôle. dit Sabo.

\- Donc tu bois de la vodka ? demanda Sanji.

\- C'est arrivé juste une fois ! J'avais dit à Zoro, en plus, que je ne tenais pas l'alcool mais il ne m'a pas écouté ! se plaignit l'autre blond.

\- Zoro ? répéta Sanji. C'est pas un mec avec des cheveux verts ?

\- Si. Il m'a dit qu'il vaudrait bien intégrer notre bande. Tu le connais ? demanda Ace.

\- Ouais. Et raison de plus pour ne pas être avec vous. On se déteste. répondit le fumeur.

\- Détester Zoro ? répéta Luffy. Il faut le faire ! Il est trop sympa !

\- Sympa n'est pas vraiment le bon terme pour le qualifier. dit Vivi. Il est assez bagarreur quand même.

\- Un peu beaucoup même. confirma Nojiko. Et bourru aussi en temps normal quand il ne dort pas.

\- Laissez-tomber la logique de Luffy. dit Sabo. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il dort sur le toit du lycée. leur fit savoir Koala.

\- J'y vais ! cria Luffy en partant en courant.

\- Hé, attends ! s'exclama Ace en lui courant après.

\- Oh pétard ! s'exclama Sabo. Ils vont me rendre cinglé un de ces quatre !

Luffy et Ace étaient partis en courant vers le toit du lycée. Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre manquant de renverser Smoker au passage qui descendait Tashigi.

\- Hé ! Faites attention ! cria l'homme en se retenant à la rampe tandis que ses papiers tombaient au sol. Merde ! Sales gamins ! pesta-t-il en se baissant pour les ramasser.

\- Il est interdit de fumer dans les bâtiments, Smoker-san. lui dit Tashigi en l'aidant à ramasser ses affaires.

\- Oh tant pis ! s'énerva encore un peu plus Smoker.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel dans les escaliers ?! cria la voix la voix d'un prof du nom d'Akainu. C'est encore Aokiji qui perd ses papiers, je parie !

Quand les deux frères arrivèrent au toit, ils virent de suite Zoro en train de dormir.

\- ZORO ! cria Luffy en se jetant sur lui.

\- HEIN ?! Ah, c'est toi. fit le vert en se réveillant. Tu veux quoi ? Et pourquoi t'es là avec Ace ?

\- Moi, Ace et Sabo on s'est fait virés ! On est à présent inscrits à Dressrosa ! Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir faire enfin partit de notre bande ! Il y a déjà deux autres membres sans compter nous ! fit Luffy avec un énorme sourire.

\- Et il dit ça en souriant ?! s'exclama mentalement Zoro. Ah bah c'est cool. dit-il. Et il est où Sabo ?

\- À la cafétéria. répondit Ace.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? demanda Luffy.

\- Non pas envie. Mais je veux bien faire partit de votre bande.

\- OUAIS ! crièrent les deux frères.

\- Merci, Zoro ! s'exclama Luffy.

\- Ouais. Maintenant, laissez-moi dormir.

\- D'accord. fit Ace en attrapant son frère tout en descendant avec lui les escaliers en courant bousculant Garp au passage.

L'homme manqua de tomber à la renverse et fit tomber sa pochette et une nuée de feuilles vola dans l'escalier.

\- Hein mais... hé oh ! Attendez... ACE ET LUFFY ! VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI À COURIR DANS LES ESCALIERS ?!

\- TA GUEULE, GARP ! cria un de ses collèges du nom de Franky.

\- C'est quoi encore que tous ces papiers par terre ? fit Akainu. Aokiji, t'abuses beaucoup là.

Après leur petite escapade, Ace et Luffy rejoignirent les autres.

\- C'est bon, il accepte. dit Luffy d'un air content.

\- Bien. fit Sabo. Maintenant, on doit retourner en cours.

\- Nan ! firent en chœur Ace et Luffy.

\- Pas de discussion possible ! fit le blond.

\- Pas juste ! firent les deux concernés sous les rires de leurs amis.

Plus loin, Kidd et Law observaient la scène.

\- Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'ils marchent sur mes platebandes. fit le rouquin.

\- Moi non plus. fit Law. Je vais me débarrasser d'eux. Ou plutôt de leur idée de bande.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'allie ?

\- Même pas en rêve !

\- Je me disais aussi.

\- Vous voyez que vous pouvez parler sans vous crier dessus. fit Killer.

\- Killer ? dit Law.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ferme-la.

Ce fut ainsi que commencèrent les aventures de Sabo, Ace et Luffy à Dressrosa.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
